


Pierce My Ear, Pierce My Heart

by DrowningDreamsForever



Series: Victuuri's Fluff+Random Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marriage proposals with earrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDreamsForever/pseuds/DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: Yuuri groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, the familiar thrum of the headache threatening to overwhelm his brain. His lips were definitely chapped and the bitter after taste in his mouth told him that he passed out before he could properly brush his teeth.Beside him, he heard a low groan and a heavy arm came sprawling across Yuuri’s stomach.“Victor?” Yuuri rasped as he turned his head to gaze at his fiance.“Too bright,” Victor groaned, turning his back away from the window and Yuuri.Somehow, Yuuri managed to muster enough strength and sheer willpower to prop himself up. He bit his lip as he felt an onset of nausea and his stomach turn 360 degrees. “What happened last night?”Victor let out an incoherent noise, burying his eyes into the pillow in determination. “Nothing that’ll get us arrested, I hope.”OR: Yuuri and Victor get absolutely wasted and get their ears pierced.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri's Fluff+Random Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pierce My Ear, Pierce My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has prompts you think would be fun for Victuuri, I would love to hear them! I always love to expand outside new ideas!!

Yuuri groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, the familiar thrum of the headache threatening to overwhelm his brain. His lips were definitely chapped and the bitter after taste in his mouth told him that he passed out before he could properly brush his teeth.

Beside him, he heard a low groan and a heavy arm came sprawling across Yuuri’s stomach.

“Victor?” Yuuri rasped as he turned his head to gaze at his fiance.

“Too bright,” Victor groaned, turning his back away from the window and Yuuri.

Somehow, Yuuri managed to muster enough strength and sheer willpower to prop himself up. He bit his lip as he felt an onset of nausea and his stomach turn 360 degrees. “What happened last night?”

Victor let out an incoherent noise, burying his eyes into the pillow in determination. “Nothing that’ll get us arrested, I hope.”

It took them both another hour to be able to drag each other out of bed. A cold shower and a cup of coffee accompanied by ibuprofen helped the two of them feel somewhat less miserable from the extreme hangover they were both nursing.

Yuuri leaned against Victor’s chest on the couch, tracing the small ‘V’ of the bare chest exposed by Victor’s robe. 

“I don’t remember anything from last night. How did we even get home?” Victor pondered as he lazily tugged the rope that Makkachin was playfully tugging on.

“Phichit texted me that we took an Uber.”

Victor hummed as he gently ran his fingers through Yuuri’s damp hair. “I hope we tipped well, I can’t imagine taking two wasted— Yuuri what is this?”

Yuuri lifted his head off of Victor’s chest to face him straight on. “What’s what?”

“You have an ear piercing,” Victor brushed back the dark hair that was beginning to cover his right ear. He checked Yuuri’s other ear, squeezing his earlobe softly, noting the lack of piercing. “I didn’t know you had one.”

Yuuri froze, his hand shooting up to brush against the hard jewelry on his ear. “I didn’t either.”

Victor’s eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, “Did you get one last night?”

Yuuri shot up and instantly burrowed into the bathroom to examine his ear. Maybe it was a prank done by Phichit. It must be one of those fake earrings—the clip on ones.

Yuuri got a flash of iridescent silver flash against his skin and groaned into his hand.

Behind him, Victor also examined the earring. “It’s very pretty.”

Yuuri turned to look at his fiance with exasperation. “Yeah but I—” it was Yuuri’s turn to be confused as he noticed the identical crystal donning Victor’s left ear. “Victor you have a piercing too.”

Victor’s eyes visibly widened. Then, Victor’s face was pressed against the mirror, examining the sparkling earring. “How did this even happen?”

Yuuri’s phone let out a buzz, distracting both men from tentatively examining their new piercing.

“Oh it’s from Phichit.”

**Phichit:** U guys prob dont remember but here’s a vid from last nite

_ Phichit sent an attachment DrunkPiercings.MP4 _

* * *

_ “Yeah we have rings,” Yuuri slurred as he took another sip of his soju, “but what if we both got one piercing each? Then when we buy sets of earrings, you can take one, Victor, and I’ll take the other one!” _

_ Phichit cheered instantly at the idea. “Yes, yes, yes! Yuuri, that’s probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say.” _

_ Chris snickered, “That would be fine and dandy if Victor wasn’t deathly afraid of needles.” _

_ Victor shot a quick glare at his friend and slung his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. “I’m not afraid of needles, Chris! In fact, Yuuri, let’s go. We absolutely have to go get our ears pierced now.” _

_ Yuri scowled from where he was sitting next to Mila. “I thought these two were bad enough as they were, but you drunk bastards make me want to gag.” _

_ “Tiny tiger is just jealous that he doesn’t have love like that,” Mila sighed as she leaned forward on her elbows. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” _

_ “Of course an old hag like you would say that. You’re closer in age to dinosaurs than to me!” Yuri snapped, crossing his arms indignantly.  _

_ Victor was fumbling with Google Maps, trying to find a nearby piercing store that was even open this late, “Ah!! I found one! Yuuri, my love, are you ready?” _

* * *

_ “Ow!” Victor complained as he clenched Yuuri’s hand tight.  _

_ "Vitya, they didn’t even pierce your ear yet. It’s just a stencil,” Yuuri patted the back of Victor’s hand complacently. _

_ Yuuri had already gotten his ears pierced before Victor and now he had a beautiful piercing that both him and Victor picked out of the display. He loved the way it sparkled like the ice under the harsh lights, or how the twinkle reminded him of the gleam of their gold engagement rings. _

_ “Okay, I want you to inhale, then exhale when I tell you,” the tattoo artist instructed. “Ready?” _

_ “Ready,” Victor confirmed as he inhaled deeply, then dramatically exhaled beer tinted air into Yuuri’s face. _

_ “Okay done!” the tattoo artist smiled as she patted Victor back. _

_ Victor gazed at her in confusion. “Aren’t you going to pierce my ear?” _

_ This led to a round of laughter throughout the tattoo shop.  _

_ “I guess the next time you get your flu shot, Victor, we should get you trash drunk first,” Chris quipped while tugging his friend’s arm to come look at the mirror. _

_ Yuuri followed and stood next to Victor and gazed hazily at their reflection. Their opposite ears glistened in the light from the matching set of earrings.  _

_ Victor grinned, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder to press a kiss against his temple. “This is one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.” _

* * *

Yuuri gaped at the video that Phichit sent in disbelief. 

He can’t believe it was  _ his _ idea to get their ears pierced. He was so convinced that Phichit or Chris somehow managed to stab a whole in their ears.

“I like them,” Victor stated as he admired their reflection in the bathroom mirror before them.

Yuuri exhaled slowly out of his nose and tilted his head to see the flash of the earring again. He looked at Victor through the mirror and couldn’t help but smile slightly at Victor’s goofy expression.

“They do look pretty good.”

* * *

Yuuri can’t believe how apprehensive he was about the earrings.

After two months when their piercings healed, they both started to get creative with the earrings they wore.

Right now, Yuuri and Victor both wore custom earrings of Makkachin’s face on their ears.

Last week, they wore cute ice skate studs that they received from Mila.

Chris sent them earrings that looked like dicks (apparently modeled after his own), but both Yuuri and Victor have not attempted to wear them in public.

Yuuri was humming along to a song he was considering for his free skate next season, when Victor bursted in with Makkachin, the energy around him seeming to vibrate.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and he set his laptop on the coffee table as Makkachin jumped onto the couch to lick his face, “Hi, Victor. Good walk?”

“The best!” Victor beamed as he haphazardly toed off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up his forehead as he watched Victor kneel down on one knee and fumble to grasp something from his coat pocket.

“Victor?”

“Sorry, it’s a bit deep in my pocket, let me just—Aha!” Victor whipped out a velvet red box and opened it before Yuuri. Inside, sat two identical short gold hoops. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?”

Yuuri laughed while nodding, the sudden clarity of the situation hitting him. “Victor, we’re already engaged!”

Victor pouted, “But you proposed  _ two  _ times. I wanted to at least do it once.”

Yuuri huffed, “I thought we cleared up that misunderstanding.”

Victor laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s pouting lips. “I thought ‘good luck charm’ was a funny way of saying engagement rings.”

“And now, we have engagement  _ ear _ rings,” Yuuri admired the sheen of the gold and the fact that it matched the hue of the gold rings on their right hands.

“May I?” Victor gestured to Yuuri’s right ear.

“Of course.”

With an intense gaze, Victor took off the poodle earrings and firmly secured a gold hoop. “It’s absolutely stunning on you.”

Yuuri flushed at the compliment. “I doubt it’ll look as good on me as it will on you.”

Victor made a noise of protest as Yuuri reached out to grasp the remaining earring.

“Your turn, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed as he took off the backing of Victor’s earring. Carefully, he angles to piercing to smoothly glide onto Victor’s ear, securing the back with a firm  _ click. _

They both pulled back to admire the new symbol of their love and connection.

Yuuri grinned as he reached out to cup Victor’s cheek, noting the gold from his ring sparkling to match the gold on Victor’s ear. He felt that familiar constricting of his chest when he becomes too overwhelmed. The fact that someone so pure and beautiful as Victor could care so deeply and love him so unselfishly was beyond every single one of Yuuri’s expectations.

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuuri, slow and content as they tilted their heads. Victor drew back, his eyes soft and shining. “Now that I’ve successfully penetrated your ear, will you let me penetrate something else?”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what Yuuri's reply was.


End file.
